Regular Show: When Did You Go?
by Lasoran
Summary: When a supernatural forest-dweller vows revenge on the park, will Mordecai and Rigby be able to survive? [CONTAINS: Heavy sexual themes, violence, gore] Rate Review Please!
1. Chapter 1: When Did You Go?

When Did You Go?

A Regular Show Fanfiction

The sun was setting on another long day of work at the park. Benson had been in an especially terrible mood and it seemed as though he had spent the bulk of the day screaming at Mordecai and Rigby about everything they were doing wrong. By the end of it, the two slackers had been "fired" almost a dozen times and were convinced they'd soon be deaf.

When the pair got home, they sighed loudly in unison- an act which had been practiced to something greater than perfection after two-and-a-half years of living and working at the park. It was six in the evening and Mordecai had immediately slumped down on the couch after walking in. He sighed again and let out a frustrated groan.

"Dude, can you believe Benson?" Mordecai said, a wing over his face. "He worked us to the bone again today. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"Seriously, doesn't he have anything better to do than yell at us?" Rigby nodded in agreement, taking his seat next to the anthropomorphic jay. "Maybe his gumballs went stale or something."

Mordecai chuckled and agreed. Without dwelling a second longer, the two decided to play video games to take their minds off of the day's stress. Rigby grabbed the first player's controller off of the shabby coffee table before Mordecai could think to reach for it.

"Yes!" Rigby pulled his fist down in triumph. "First player! In your face!"

"Aw man…" Mordecai groaned, looking at the cartridge in their game system. "Punching Frenzy 5000 is one of those games where first player gets to pick everything for both players! You're gonna make me play as that lame old man with the cane again."

"That's too bad." Rigby teased, starting up the game.

"Whatever dude." Mordecai put down his controller and stood up. "I'm gonna go grab some snacks, you can play single player if you want."

Rigby shrugged and started to play while Mordecai walked away. A few minutes passed and Rigby had already died several times. He started to get frustrated and bored, silently acknowledging that he needed Mordecai's help to get past the first boss- a fact he'd never willingly admit. On his second Game Over, Rigby decided to go and join Mordecai in the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and looked over to the table where they often ate. To his surprise, he did not see Mordecai or any traces that he'd eaten there. Rigby decided that his friend had probably just gone to see what Muscleman or Thomas was doing. He climbed up onto the counter and opened an upper cupboard to get a bowl and cereal. Being as short as he was, Rigby hated that it was so much effort to get to things that other people could reach without any work. He grabbed a box of Space Evaders cereal and held it with his tail. As he went to grab a bowl from an adjacent cupboard, he heard the back door click open.

"Yo, Mordecai." Rigby said, "Mind giving me a hand here?"

"Oh my, it appears that I must be most disappointing right now." A familiar, penetrating voice rang. "I have neither a Mordecai nor any hands to give you, I'm afraid."

"Oh, it's just you Pops." Rigby turned to face the globular-headed older man. "Could you help me out here? Mordecai put the bowls too high again."

"Oh but of course." Pops giggled before sauntering over and bringing down a bowl for Rigby. "One bowl for your cereal!"

"Thanks, Pops." Rigby picked up the bowl in his hands. "Have you seen Mordecai?"

"No, unfortunately I have not." Pops frowned. "I was just looking for him myself, but now I have no idea where to look. Could you come look for him with me? It's getting dark and I do not enjoy being alone at night with the rumors of late."

"Rumors?" Rigby raised an eyebrow and set down what he had been holding.

"I'm afraid so." Pops folded his arms. "There have been a few disappearances in the past week, and they all occur at around sunset. Always when the person was walking outside alone."

"Then we have to find Mordecai." Rigby frowned nervously. "It's sunset now, and I know I didn't hear him go upstairs."

"Oh dear." Pops bit his lower lip. "This is not good at all."

The two left hurriedly, first checking the area around the house while calling for Mordecai. They then went to Muscleman's trailer, Skips' shack, and the park entry gates. The park was entirely vacant, with not a soul in sight. Neither Muscleman nor Skips were answering their doors, and no one else was anywhere to be found. It was as though everyone had been spirited away to another world, leaving Rigby and Pops completely alone.

"It's no use." Rigby panted frantically. "We've checked everywhere, and we're the only ones here."

"This is most worrisome…" Pops looked as though he was on the verge of tears. "What if the monster took everyone away?"

"Don't you think it's a little strange that we're the only ones left?" Rigby asked. "You were outside while the others disappeared. Did you notice anything?"

"Well I do recall Thomas talking about his tent in the park's forest…" Pops said, suddenly returning to his usual cheerful demeanor. "Oh! Perhaps there was a party and everyone forgot to invite us!"

"Those jerks." Rigby grumbled. "I bet Mordecai didn't tell me because I wouldn't let him be player one. When I find him I'm going to destroy him!"

Pops and Rigby ran to the forest entrance as quickly as their feet would carry them. On their way there; however, there was neither sight nor sound of any living being. When they eventually reached the forest's border, they were greeted with even more of the wearying silence. The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon entirely at this point, and fear washed over the duo.

"I don't like this…" Pops trembled. "I wish to go home!"

"Come on, Pops." Rigby took Pops' hand gently. "If the others really are in trouble, it's up to us to save them. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Rigby…" Pops smiled faintly. "Alright then, I shall trust you."

"That's the spirit!"

At their first step into the forest, they felt a harsh wind push them as if in clear attempt to inspire fear. When Rigby turned back to look at Pops, he saw the forest begin to rapidly sprawl out behind them- turning what was once the park into a seemingly-endless abyss of foliage and shadow. The rich, dark hues of green and brown spread out in all directions as far as the eye could see.

"No way…" Rigby stared in awe.

"I'm scared!" Tears filled Pops' eyes and he pulled his hand away from Rigby's. "I want to go home!"

"Pops, don't run off on your own!" Rigby shouted. "If we get separated, I can't protect you."

"Oh Rigby…" Pops sniffled. "I don't know what to do…"

"Just stay close and hold my hand, everything will be fine if you do that."

"I will try to be brave, I suppose…" Pops sniffled. "For our friends."

What felt like hours passed before they finally found a clearing in the enchanted wood. In the center of the meadow stood an old shack made of cocoa-colored wood. Its windows were dark, and the air around it foreboding. With no other choice at hand, the two approached it with hesitation.

"There's something in there." Rigby whispered. "I can feel it. You should stay outside."

"No." Pops said firmly. "I will go with you, because you might need me to protect you as well."

"Right." Rigby nodded, grinning. He took a deep breath as his shaky hands reached for the golden doorknob. With a click, and then a loud creak, the door opened for Rigby. Inside was nearly pitch black, but in the faint moonlight they could see what appeared to be an oil lamp on the far wall perched atop a small table near a window.

When the two were in the shack, the door closed behind them and locked itself. Rigby turned around to look at the door, panic in his eyes. He ran back to it and struggled to tear it open, but to no avail. He shook the door in a frenzy, then pounded on it while screaming to be let out. When he tired himself out, he turned to Pops, shaking.

"Do something!" Rigby shouted. "The stupid thing won't open! You try!"

"Of course it won't open, Rigby." Pops grinned, his voice low. He stared into the raccoon-boy's eyes blankly, as though reading his very soul.

"Pops?" Rigby's heart sunk into his stomach. His feet turned cold and a chill played with his ears. "Knock it off, you're creeping me out!"

"I am not this Pops of whom you speak." A voice that was no longer Pops' crept forth from behind his curled lips. "I am a Wendigo, guardian of The Everwood. Your little park was built over my sacred grounds, and I've come for my vengeance."

"No way!" Rigby backed away, deeper into the cabin's darkness. "What have you done with Pops and the others?"

"The vessel I have chosen to wear for the time being belongs to this Pops person, while all other occupants of your park have been… disposed of." The wendigo sneered menacingly. "However, you have caught my attention in a most special way."

"I don't know what you're talking about but give me back my friends!" Rigby's breathing was shallow and quick. "We'll let you have your forest, just let them go!"

"I'm afraid I cannot simply do that for you." The wendigo giggled, its voice taking the tone of a matured woman. "However, I will do you one service before I kill you."

"W-What?" Rigby's voice quivered as he continued backing away. Before his captor could respond, he tripped over a shadowy lump. When he looked back up, Pops' body stood before him, holding a familiar silhouette by the neck. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Rigby could make out the blue feathery body- It was Mordecai. Unsure of whether his friend was alive or not, Rigby yelped in fear.

"I will give you a choice: Your soul, or your friends'." The wendigo licked its lips, looking smugly at Rigby. "If you choose to save yourself, I will end the lives of each of your friends before your eyes. You will be allowed to live on, in your own world. I will leave the park as it was when I arrived, and you will be free to leave this phantom wood."

"And if I save them?" Rigby shook uncontrollably. "What happens if I save them?"

"All will be the same as it was in your first option, with your friends being the ones to live and your soul being my only vengeance. Your torture will be far worse than what I would do to them, however." The wendigo dropped Mordecai's unconscious body on rotting floorboards. "Your time to choose is almost over."

"I pick…" Rigby stared at Pops and Mordecai, biting his lip and feeling his heart about to leap out of his chest. His shoulders sunk and his voice hushed when he uttered the words, "Take me."

The wendigo, still clad in Pops' body, approached the trembling raccoon and caressed his cheek gently. With superhuman strength, it pinned Rigby to the floor and bit his neck. Gently at first, the biting got more and more intense with every squirm and cry from Rigby. The intense stimulation to such an erogenous zone filled Rigby with intense discomfort and mild physical arousal. The voice of the wendigo was so beautiful, but the body it wore filled Rigby with revulsion. Of all the people it had to choose to do this as, it chose the worst by far.

"Come, silly boy." The wendigo hissed lasciviously, its moustache tickling Rigby's ears offensively. "I have decided that you deserve another choice."

"What is it?" Rigby whimpered fearfully.

"I find your weak little body to be irresistible to the senses." The wendigo slid a hand along Rigby's furry side, tickling him softly as it ran along his ribs and further down until it was tantalizingly close to his exposed genitals. "From the feel of your pathetic little arms, to the weakness in your voice, I feel such desire when I am so close to you. I might spare your life if you agree to be my toy for all of eternity…"

CRITICAL CHOICE: Please choose an option and proceed accordingly.

Rigby agrees to become the wendigo's sexual servant.

(Skip to page 6)

Rigby takes the chance to attempt to get a cheap shot in and fight.

(Skip to page 9)

"A" RESULT

"I… I'll be your toy, or whatever." Rigby felt his heartbeat intensify. "But if you keep doing this as Pops, I'll never be able to get myself… you know…"

"Of course not." The wendigo giggled arrogantly. "Allow me to take a less offensive form."

Pops convulsed wildly, flailing his limbs with reckless abandon and making gut-churning gurgling sounds. Rigby watched a shimmering blue mist emerge from his mouth and float in place for a moment. Rigby knew he could take this chance to attempt an escape, but it was as though he couldn't bring himself to move at all. Deep in his mind, the voice that shouted for him to run away began to quiet until it was barely a whisper. As Pops collapsed on the floor beside Mordecai, Rigby felt his last ounce of desire to escape leave him.

"That's a good pet." The wendigo's voice echoed off the cabin walls. "Before you may behold my true form, you must endure but a small challenge for me."

"What is it?" Rigby's apprehension was clear, but the tremors had stopped.

"I am going to cement my ownership over you with a trial that will surely push your mind to its limits." The mist bellowed, then descended into Mordecai's unconscious body. Rigby was sure that he heard his friend calling through the choking and convulsions for help as if given a few fleeting seconds of awareness before the wendigo's consciousness overrode his own. Mordecai's pulled itself up weakly at first.

"N-No…" Rigby protested weakly, still laying on his back and propped up only by his elbows. "Please don't make me do this."

"You will do this." Mordecai spoke commandingly, his voice a combination of both the wendigo's and his own. "You are my toy, are you not?"

"Yes…" Rigby said with heavy resignation in his voice. "I am."

"Good." Mordecai grinned. "You know, I can make minor adjustments to the bodies I possess. The manhood of a bird is nothing to behold. I prefer human genitalia, especially when possessing a man."

"D-Don't hurt him…" Rigby couldn't bring himself to speak with any conviction behind his words. He knew it was wrong, and he knew he should feel passionately against what was happening, but it was as though someone else had chosen his fate for him. He knew he couldn't escape it if he tried.

Mordecai's lap began to bulge and warp, twisting as the protrusion grew and became a more defined attachment to his body. A thick shaft grew from between his legs, with a heavy-looking set of balls following not far behind. The shaft lengthened until it was almost eight inches long, and then came to a deep-blue mushroom head. Veins bulged all over, with one large one pulsing violently on the penis' underside. Mordecai's new cock was fully erect and drooling mass amount of precum.

"What the heck…" Rigby watched, transfixed and horrified. "This is so messed up."

"Come on, dude." Mordecai's voice returned to normal. "I know you want me to pound you."

"No way!" Rigby shouted, lost in the moment. He could feel his own body reacting to the perverse scene before him. "I'm not into you like that, man!"

"Then why is your little dick all hard?" Mordecai loomed over Rigby, crouching down and poking Rigby's genitals. Even the speech patterns were identical to Mordecai's own. "It must be pretty embarrassing to be so small."

Rigby knew he was being played with by the forest spirit, but he kept allowing himself to fall into the scene as though it was truly Mordecai speaking to him. "Shut up, dude! You didn't even have one until like five seconds ago."

"Yeah, but now I do." Mordecai smirked. "Want one, too?"

"I don't know, dude… yours looks really weird." Rigby stared at his friend's dong as it bobbed up and down. "But it is really big…"

"You know you want one." Mordecai wrapped a feathered hand around Rigby's raccoon dick.

"Maybe…"

That was all it took. With the utterance of that one word, the wendigo waved an arm over Rigby's lap and the transformation began. The pain was inexplicable, and Rigby shut his eyes tightly as he screamed in complete agony. He felt like his entire body was burning up, and his vision began to go dark. He could feel his penis thicken and grow, becoming more girthy in certain places than others. It was too excruciating to open his eyes, so all he did was cry out.

The burning subsided after what felt like lifetimes of mind-numbing pain, leaving a cool sensation where his new tool lay flaccid. It was hairless, like Mordecai's, but the skin was tan rather than the rich sapphire color of his friend's junk. He could see that it was considerably smaller than Mordecai's, however.

"Hey, what gives?" Rigby demanded, genuinely upset. "All that for something small and limp?"

"It gets bigger, dude." Mordecai laughed while running his hands over Rigby's inflated scrotum. "Just relax and let me show you."

"Mordecai…" Rigby felt a pang in his heart as his friend's body pressed against his own. The pang travelled down to his lap, as he felt his new dick begin to swell up.

"This thing is so weird!" Rigby squirmed, causing his sensitive new piece to rub against Mordecai's feathery torso. "It starts off all floppy and then it… Agh… it gets hard like yours…"

"There you go, bro." Mordecai smiled. "Nothing to it, am I right?"

Rigby felt his legs spread on their own when he felt a soft finger pry against his hole. He wanted to save face and tell his friend to stop, but he also knew that his friend wasn't actually there. Instead, he just laid back and whimpered quietly as the digit played with his virgin hole. First, tracing circles around it and eventually beginning to wiggle inside if only slightly.

Mordecai licked two fingers on his other hand and removed his finger from Rigby's ass. Rigby twitched in carnal pleasure and his own cock began to seep out the clear, sticky fluid. Mordecai took his spit-covered fingers and rubbed them with precum from both of their cocks. He lowered them to his friend's tight hole and gently worked them in as he did with the first.

"Oh man…" Rigby moaned. "Dude… I don't even know what to say…"

"Say 'fuck me' maybe." Mordecai's fingers invaded deeper into the clenching hole than before.

"Uh… fuck me?" Rigby snickered to himself between gasps. "Saying that feels weird… I don't think I've ever said something like that befo- Oh fuck!"

Mordecai sneered sadistically as he intensified his finger movements within the smaller individual's hole. Rigby continued repeating the new word over and over while the jay man stretched and finger-fucked his ass with ever-growing intensity. Rigby's hand wandered down to his stiff prick and he began to jerk off with mindlessly to the same pace as the fingers going in and out of his hole.

"Moan like a bitch, dude." Mordecai suddenly rammed a third finger inside. "Tell me you want me to fuck you!"

"Please fuck me, Mordecai!" Rigby screamed out. "Fuck me!"

"I knew you'd come around, dude." Mordecai wrapped a hand around his swollen dick and slowly took his fingers out of Rigby's asshole. "Now you're gonna take my dick and beg for my cum, got it?"

"Yeah!" Rigby's eyes rolled back in his head while the slick fingers were pulled out of him. "All of that!"

As Mordecai began to insert his ample cock into the small hole, he could feel Rigby pull away from it. Rigby gasped suddenly in pain, the big cock too much for his unused hole. Mordecai's reaction was to place a hand on Rigby's throat and one on his shoulder to hold him in place and thrust it in harder than before. Rigby shouted and babbled from this new type of pain, completely pinned to the dingy floor and utterly helpless. Moonlight poured in through a window, and only now did Rigby notice how hot Mordecai's aggressive expression looked.

"It's all the way in." Mordecai maintained his grip on the squirming raccoon boy. "You okay, dude?"

"It's like my butt is on fire!" Rigby shouted. "But… ungh… it's kind of cool."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Mordecai laughed, almost massaging his friend's shoulder in praise. "You must really like taking my dick."

"Sh-Shut up man!" Rigby looked away, suddenly becoming self-conscious. "I might just be pretending so you don't feel bad about how much you suck at this!"

"Oh really?" Mordecai raised an eyebrow and grinned. He leaned forward and licked along the edge of Rigby's ear, nibbling the fleshiest bits gently and whispering inaudible obscenities to the writhing bottom.

"Oh fuck!" Rigby shuddered repeatedly.

"Say I'm the best, dude." Mordecai said before gently tickling the underside of Rigby's balls while also fucking him and nibbling at his ear.

"Oh!" Rigby resisted with every ounce of stubbornness he could muster, but it wasn't enough. "I give! You're the best, just don't stop!"

"That's right, now I'm gonna fuck the cum out of you." Mordecai released Rigby's neck and shaft, grabbing his ankles and pulling them up over his shoulders. He looked down at Rigby's twisting expressions of both pleasure and pain, fucking him much harder than Rigby could have been prepared for. The two moaned in harmony with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, Rigby having been totally lost to the physical stimulation.

Without warning, Mordecai's quick and smooth thrusts became erratic and harsh. Pounding once, then stopping for half a second before withdrawing and jackhammering his cock in much harder than before, this continued for a few seconds before Mordecai moaned and shuddered. Rigby felt a hot, wet sensation fill has ass and trickle out of his hole. The feeling proved too much for Rigby and he found himself nearly screaming.

"Oh fuck dude!" Rigby shouted, roped of hot white cum shooting out of his pulsing cock and landing all over his chest, stomach, and even his face. "Fuuuuuck!"

"Look at all that cum all over you, man." Mordecai breathed heavily, his thrusting slowing down to a halt. "You're soaked."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby felt his face turn hot with embarrassment, he covered his eyes with his arms and felt sick as the haze of erotic thoughts left his mind.

"You like this form, don't you?" The wendigo's voice replaced Mordecai's. "His memories tell me you were a dear friend of his. I bet he'd be quite lonely without you."

"He's my best friend!" Rigby tried to sound as angry as possible, though he wasn't certain he was really all that mad. "Of course he'd be lonely! He probably wouldn't be able to live without me!"

"Then I shall keep him as well." Mordecai smirked. "The rest can burn for all I care, but I'll return them home with no memory of this. As for the two of you, you will remain here and both of you may be my pets… enacting your darkest fantasies out with or for me as the case may be."

"No!" Rigby exclaimed. "You have to send him back! And make him forget what you made him do!"

"No, you two will make lovely pets in my domain and the decision is final." The wendigo grinned. "Give it an hour and you'll be begging for him to have his way with you once more."

**6 MONTHS LATER…**

"Dude, it's my turn to fuck you!" Mordecai punched Rigby onto the pile of soft, green leaves. "You fucked me last!"

"No way, man." Rigby scampered back up onto his feet, rubbing his shoulder where the impact was. "Whenever you fuck me, it's all 'Oooh I'm Mordecai and I get overly-emotional and awkward because I'm a big loser'. I like it better when Natura makes you fuck me her way."

"Well I can't remember how she does it and you're too much of a baby to tell me!" Mordecai threw his arms up. "Whatever, just fuck me I guess."

"Sweet!" Rigby fist-pumped into the air. "Player one again! In your face!"

**BAD END?**

"**B" Result:**

"Yeah right!" Rigby kicked Pops over and stood up. "I'll save my friends and you can't stop me!"

Rigby didn't make it anywhere near the oil lamp he'd planned on throwing at Pops' body before he felt a stinging in his side. He looked and it was a long, needle-like appendage in place of Pops' left arm. Rigby was paralyzed in shock. He let out a gasp as the sharp limb was withdrawn from his fleshy torso, releasing a spray of crimson sanguine from the hole it made.

Rigby collapsed onto the rotten floor and clutched at the wound, attempting to stem the flow of blood. He looked up at the possessed old man who laughed flippantly before shooting his new needle-arm at Rigby once again. The pain was unbelievable and unlike anything Rigby knew. He looked at where the appendage had gone this time. It had sodomized him. Rigby screamed helplessly as the foreign object was slowly withdrawn from his body, feeling as though it had a thousand tiny barbs tearing at his insides as it did. When it came out, Rigby saw that it was indeed coated in barbs.

"It… hurts…" Rigby rasped, twitching despite himself. "Can't… move…"

"You shouldn't have been such a bad boy." The wendigo said. "You could have known only pleasure for the rest of your existence, but now you will die in the worst pain imaginable as my magic keeps you alive for all the entirety of your torture."

"Please…" Rigby tried to speak, but became too overwhelmed by the pain.

Pops' arm turned into what looked like a hatchet made of sharpened bone, and he approached Rigby's battered body. He raised his axe high above his head and swung down, cleaving Rigby's tail clean from his body. Rigby soiled himself immediately, hot fetid sludge covering the floor around him and seeping into his tail and side wounds. He wasn't sure, but he thought he was screaming. His body seemed to be acting on its own at this point while he could only sit helplessly and feel every bit of pain dealt to him.

With another few swings, Rigby watched one and then both of his legs get needlessly amputated. His bladder emptied itself as well, and he was now laying in the most revolting mess he could imagine. His sanity felt like it was slipping away from him, and all he could do was scream. He knew his screams were words, but he couldn't tell if they were real words or not.

Pops turned his attention to the unconscious Mordecai. Rigby watched was the axe arm was raised and then came crashing down without warning or hesitation. Blood sprayed all over Rigby and Pops as Mordecai's head rolled away from his body. Rigby felt himself vomit profusely, accidentally getting more than a small amount of gushing blood in his mouth. The coppery taste of his dead friend's blood only fuelled the nausea and vomiting.

The axe arm twisted and contorted into a pair of shears. Rigby could barely tell what was going on anymore as he watched Pops lean in close. Too close. Much too close!

With a single snip, Rigby was castrated and then neutered in a follow-up cut. His bowels and bladder tried to release again, but failed painfully. The shit from when he soiled himself earlier had seeped into every cut in his intestines and the burning greatly intensified after the contraction. Before he knew it, he had prolapsed out his bloodied, mangled colon. It landed in the shit-piss-blood-vomit mixture and the pain intensified even further.

Snip after snip, the tips of Rigby's fingers were lost to the mire forming beneath him. First the tips, then the knuckles, and then the stubs. For all ten fingers. He couldn't lose consciousness no matter how hard he tried. He felt every bit of the excruciating torture. The shears opened up and sliced down his chest cavity and gut. Additional blood and now stomach acid were pouring out of him into the lake of filth.

Pops' arm returned to normal and he dug his fingers into the deep gash between the two halves of Rigby's ribcage. Rigby felt the tips squirming around inside of him and gripping the bone itself. He was sure he'd have passed out once Pops, with superhuman strength, tore open Rigby's ribcage and began licking his lungs and heart ravenously.

"Your pain is so delicious!" Pops cackled like a banshee. "I'll have to do this to all of your friends, one by one, for your naughty behavior!"

Rigby couldn't respond. He finally felt himself fading from consciousness when Pops began nibbling his heart itself. He wasn't sure when it happened, but eventually the sounds of tearing flesh and bone; the scent of feces and urine; and the taste of vomit and blood faded, as did the pain. Soon everything was black, everything was silent, and Rigby's final thoughts were the images of all his friends being tortured to death as he was. It was all his fault.

BAD END.


	2. Chapter 2: Skips To The Rescue

"Look, I don't know what you two have been gettin' up to in here for six months, but it's time to come home." A raspy voice said. "It's Skips. Open up and let me in before the forest witch sees me."

"Oh no dude, it's Skips!" Rigby hurried over to the pair's bed and grabbed a wrinkled, brown sheet to cover himself with, "Put on some pants or something before he sees!"

"Right!" Mordecai nodded and ran over and took the flower-print comforter from the bed and quickly wrapped it around his lower body. He shifted a bit to better conceal his excited tool, loosening the wrap around his front. "Uh, come in!"

The door opened with a click, and the familiar white yeti skipped in. He quietly closed the door behind himself and turned his attention immediately to the bedspread-clad duo. The two tried their best to hide their erections from the horseplay earlier until they would subside. Mordecai stood awkwardly, unable to make eye contact with his snow-colored friend.

"Alright you two, let's make this quick and get you guys outta here before she comes to check on you again." Skips spoke with an urgent tone. "I've only got a few minutes left before she'll be able to detect my presence in here."

"Dude we are so glad to see you." Mordecai said, smiling. "We thought we'd never get to leave."

"Dude hold on!" Rigby's eyes widened. "We can't go back. If we do, she'll kill all of us!"

"I wouldn't worry about that if I was you." Skips spoke grimly. "We can seal her outta our world but it has to be soon. So let's go!"

Rigby fidgeted; something in him was telling him to stay. He wanted to go home at first, but as time went on he started to like how things were. He was always with his best friend, he never had to work, he could have any kind of sex he wanted thanks to Natura being there, and he was promised that he'd never age as long as he stayed. The more he thought about his current situation and compared it to his previous one, the less he wanted to go back. There was no need to prepare for the future in here, or clean up after himself, or anything. With an enchanted word from Natura, all their messes and problems would be dealt with. Considering how he had met her, he was surprised to find that he had grown so fond of her.

Not only that, but he had also grown more fond of his best friend- Mordecai. While they were in The Everwood, he had every excuse to do whatever he wanted with Mordecai and he never had to worry about losing that. Along with his desire to stay, his fear of losing that bond with Mordecai grew as well. Even with Mordecai not being the best fuck out there, Rigby had grown to crave the feeling of his soft touch and the occasional surprise grab or prod while they weren't engaged in any sexual behavior. And when Natura desired it, she would make Mordecai fuck Rigby amazingly with a whisper of her magic. The memory of his hot breath against Rigby's neck and ears was enough to make Rigby's toes curl.

"Come on, dude." Mordecai walked over to where Skips stood and faced the raccoon boy. "Don't look so spaced out at a time like this, we need to go."

"W-Wait!" Rigby stood in front of the bed, several feet from the others and much farther away from the cabin door. "Mordecai, do you really want to go?"

"Of course I do." Mordecai said. "Don't you miss our friends and all that stuff?"

"What about this stuff here?" Rigby frowned. "The immortality, the complete lack of responsibilities, the free food and stuff! And all the rest of the stuff that we can do here!"

"That stuff's cool and all, but I'm sure everyone is worried about us." Mordecai shrugged. "Plus, I don't know if I'd want to live forever if it meant spending it in some forest. It'd be way too boring."

"Dude, come on!" Rigby pleaded. "We've got it made here!"

"Stay if you want, I guess." Mordecai said. "I want to go home and have a grilled cheese or something."

"C'mon Rigby, this ain't the time to be playin' games." Skips said firmly. "We only have a bit more time left."

"Fine!" Rigby pouted and walked over to his two friends. He knew he couldn't let Skips find out what had really happened there, but it seemed like Mordecai was playing it all off a bit too cool. It really did seem like had zero desire to stay in the forest, and it drove Rigby nuts.

"Alright, hold on tight." Skips held out what appeared to be an amethyst orb about the size of a tennis ball. When the two took his hands a brilliant light shone forth from the crystal, bathing the shack in an intense purple glow before dissolving their surroundings into nothingness and flinging them into what they understood to be the cosmos itself. Rigby tightened his grip on Skips' hand while they jettisoned across plains of existence on the way back to their own.

Eventually, the cosmic backdrop was replaced by the familiar sights and sounds of the park at night. The trio landed directly in front of Mordecai and Rigby's home, Skips landing on his feet while the other two gracelessly fell on their faces. The others must have all been sleeping by this point, as it was very clearly past midnight.

"I'll perform the sealing ritual now." Skips said. "It'd be best if you two went inside for this, I need to focus."

"Wait," Rigby said, still pouting. "How did you get to us, anyway?"

"I did some research in the time yous were gone." Skips said plainly. "We can talk about all that tomorrow. For now, I need to seal the portal she was using to get into our world."

"Right." Mordecai said, turning to walk inside and then looking back. "Thanks for the help, Skips. We owe you big."

"Forget about it."

The pair didn't say a word on the way to their room. Still clad in their towels, Rigby found himself sneaking peeks at his friend's lap in hopes of seeing some form of bulge swaying with Mordecai's steps. From what he could see, Mordecai had covered his unnatural manhood quite effectively with the comforter.

When they finally closed the door to their room behind them, Rigby sighed loudly. He turned his head side to side, scanning the room they had left vacant for six months. It seemed as though it was being kept in the same condition as before, meaning the others had probably been looking quite hopefully for them. Even the mess of clothes and old soda cans had remained untouched, almost as though no time had passed in this particular space at all.

` Rigby

"What, dude?" Mordecai asked. "You're acting weirder than usual."

"Does this mean we can't have sex anymore?" Rigby asked with a subtle panic building in his voice. "I mean, it's cool if we can't!"

"Relax, man." Mordecai chuckled. "Is that really what this is all about?"

"Hm!" Rigby nodded sheepishly. "You were acting way too cool with all this when Skips showed up."

"Exactly, dude." Mordecai disrobed, his rich, blue manhood mostly soft by this point. "Ac. Ting. I'm still down to fuck you, as long as you're cool with me still liking Margaret."

"Yeah, that's cool." Rigby nodded in compliance. It wasn't as though he could ever lose Mordecai to anyone, anyway. They were best friends, after all. "It's not like I have any reason to get jealous or anything. I just like when we mess around and stuff."

"Sweet, dude." He approached the raccoon boy and placed a feathered hand on the side of his neck. "Wanna blow me or something?"

Without a word, Rigby responded to the weight of his friend's hand gently pulling him closer to his semi-erect dick. There was no need for Rigby to kneel, as they had long since realized that he was the perfect height to give his friend head while standing. Rigby placed a hand on either side of Mordecai's body and allowed himself to be pulled all the way in. Initially accepting the very tip of the jay man's warm, fleshy cock into his mouth. Slowly taking all of the stiffening shaft into his mouth, and when it became harder, his throat. As much as he liked getting blown himself, he could hardly pretend he didn't enjoy this just as much.

To his surprise, Mordecai placed both hands firmly on Rigby's head. At first it felt like he was simply stroking his fur, but it grew more apparent that this was not the case when Mordecai grasped Rigby's sensitive, round ears as though they were handle bars and pulled him in.

"You like this, right?" Mordecai asked almost sheepishly, not relinquishing his grip. "Like, uh, you like when I shove it down your throat, right?"

"Mmhm!" Rigby hummed his response as best he could with Mordecai's dick buried so deep inside him. He held tight the top of Mordecai's legs for stability while he choked down the thick member with tears building in his eyes.

"Cool!" Mordecai smiled nervously, looking away. Despite his verbal awkwardness, he was now actively humping his friend's face while holding him in position with an iron grip. He gasped and groaned every few seconds, plunging his cock viciously in and out of the raccoon boy's fuckhole. "Oh fuck that's good…"

Rigby choked and gasped as the fucking became increasingly intense. His well-endowed partner was almost too much to handle, try as he might to take it all like a seasoned veteran. Up until now, every time Rigby had blown Mordecai, he was in complete control while Mordecai did his best to be as non-reactive as possible.

Rigby began to frantically tap on Mordecai's leg to signal he needed to come up for air.

"Sorry!" Mordecai let Rigby's ears go and withdrew his penis from the smooth, wet hole. "You okay, dude?"

Rigby coughed, "Yeah man, you just caught me off guard is all."

"Oh, sorry." Mordecai laughed and rubbed the back of his own head anxiously.

"Chill out, dude." Rigby said, frowning with a piqued brow. "This is what I mean: You get so weird about things when you're in control. You're all awkward and stupid every time. It actually kind of reminds me of another time you get like this."

"Dude shut up!" Mordecai's voice cracked.

"Make me." Rigby crossed his arms, a smug grin plastering his face after issuing such a challenge.

"You asked for it, dude…" Mordecai lurched forward and gripped Rigby's ears again, tightly and painfully this time and without relenting. When Rigby let out a surprised yelp, Mordecai wasted no time in ramming his engorged cock down the loudmouth's throat. Rigby squirmed in a panic at first, but the much taller and stronger man had no difficulties in subduing him.

"Gluck!" Rigby choked between hard thrusts.

"Sorry dude," Mordecai pummeled his helpless friend's face. "You're gonna have to speak up."

The resistance stopped fairly quickly, and Rigby could be heard moaning slightly between gags and coughs. His eyes were totally glossed over from the pleasure he felt in being treated this way by his friend for what was truly the first time. He had Mordecai's dick rammed down his throat in such a vigorous manner a few times before, but never when it was actually Mordecai in control of his own actions. The fact that he was moaning like a slut in while choking on his friend's cock in front of said friend made Rigby a bit uncomfortable, but not nearly enough to make him consider stopping.

Rigby stuck his tongue out as far as he could in an effort to lick part of Mordecai's swinging balls at the apex of each thrust. His efforts seemed rewarded when he received a gentle tickle to his right ear, which sent surges of pleasure through his head. In turn, this made him want to continue doing so with ever-growing desperation. The act of setting his tongue out as far as he had meant that his throat opened significantly, allowing Mordecai to slam his junk even further down. Mordecai gasped as his cock bottomed out inside his friend and held the position for as long as it appeared that Rigby could take it.

"Fuck!" Mordecai gasped, trying to keep his voice down at least somewhat. "That's the good stuff, man. Keep it down there for me!"

Rigby steeled his will against every impulse his body was sending to reject the foreign object from its fleshy den. With one final thrust, Rigby felt a familiar hot sensation fill his mouth and then his nasal passage. He choked and gagged more and more with every hot spurt of cum, trying desperately to keep it all down. A few seconds passed, and the shots had slowed to a trickle of cum drooling from the still-hard cock.

"Whoa…" Mordecai panted, loosening his grip on Rigby's ears. The room was nearly spinning from how powerful that orgasm was. "That was wicked-awesome."

"Yeah…" Rigby hacked away, his abused throat finally taking the chance to work out its need to gag and cough.

"Dude!" Mordecai's eyes widened drastically when they gazed upon Rigby's cum-covered muzzle. "You've got cum coming out your nose!"

"WHAT?" Rigby quickly covered his nose with both hands. "Stop looking!"

Mordecai turned away from his frantic pal and flopped down onto his bed. He picked up a stray sock that had been left on his sheets and used it to wipe the rest of the slimy residue from his tool. Only then did the thought occur to him: How did anyone know to look for them when they were trapped in the Everwood?

"Yo!" Rigby frowned, still wiping cum from his face. "Don't just go to sleep without getting me back!"

"Dude, did you ever wonder how the others found us?" Mordecai rolled over to look at Rigby who was standing a few feet away from his bedside. "Like, no one was supposed to remember what happened to us or anything."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Rigby fumed. "I want my blowjob!"

"Dude I'm serious!" Mordecai sat up. "And keep your voice down when you say that stuff."

"And I've seriously got a raging Rigbone going on here."

"If I blow you, will you shut up and listen to what I have to say after?" Mordecai said, exasperated by his friend's adamancy.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Rigby moved in closer and sat beside Mordecai on the bed. "You. Floor. Now."

"Ugh…" Mordecai rolled his eyes before doing as ordered. He took his spot on the creaky floor between Rigby's legs and awkwardly positioned his face so as not to stab his friend with his beak. "So, uh, how were you expecting this to work again?"

"Aw man, I forgot about that…" Rigby frowned and let out a frustrated groan. "Just go get ready to get fucked. I'll wait here."

"Dude, I'm tired." Mordecai stood back up. "Besides, you totally owed me that anyway."

"But-"

"Rigby!" Mordecai barked, "Just shut up and listen to me for a sec! This whole thing is really weird and there's a lot that doesn't make sense. Why was our room the same as when we left? How did Skips find us? Why did he even remember that we were kidnapped and not just think we got tired and quit?"

"I don't know," Rigby shrugged, "Maybe she just messed up or something."

"That doesn't explain anything, man."

As Mordecai paced back and forth before Rigby, a shrill sound rang through their ears. Rigby braced against the intrusive noise, folding his ears down under his hands and gritting his teeth. The pair shouted reflexively against whatever was causing the nearly deafening pitch. As the sound became more and more offensive, the room began to shake violently as though rocked by some great tremor. Cracks began to form on the walls, then the floorboards, and then things that shouldn't be able to have cracks such as the clothing on their floor.

"What's going on?!" Rigby screamed over the sounds of chaos around them.

"I don't know!" Mordecai gripped the side of the bed as the cracks in the world around them spread like a plague.

The cracked areas began to crumble into a starry abyss, turning into a vortex that threatened to swallow everything. As the walls broke apart, there was no outside world- just more cosmic nothingness. It was as though the room they were in had been isolated from all outside intervention by some powerful force. The bed itself began to crumble as through made of stone. Rigby's grip slipped, and the abyss promptly pulled him in despite his best efforts to cling to what was left of the shattering space.

"Rigby!" Mordecai cried out. Without hesitation, he let go of the headboard he had been clinging to and chased his friend into the vortex. Before long, the entire room had been broken to pieces and scattered through the dark landscape of nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3: Mahou Shojo Mordecai & Rigby

Chapter 3

Mahou Shoujo: Mordecai and Rigby

When the true nature of this "Wendigo" who calls herself Natura is revealed, will Mordecai and Rigby be able to stop her and save the world once and for all? Find out in the next installment of Regular Show: The Fanfiction!


End file.
